Hija del apocalipsis
by Jhenifer Ramos
Summary: La hija del apocalipsis va a la U.A donde parendera a tener fe en la raza humana y recuperar sus sentimientos perdidos
1. introducción

(t/n): Tu nombre

En una pequeña casa se encontraba una chica de 15 años alistando sus cosas para empezar su día

"El director fue muy bueno" Dice (t/n) ya con el uniforme

"Si te esta dando los veneficios para que estudies en la U.A" Dice una exceed de color blanco de ojos celestes con un vestido rojo

"Si lo se aun sabiendo lo que soy me acepto me da una oportunidad" Dice feliz

"Se te hace tarde (t/n) ve ya" Te dice empujando

"Esta bien me voy ten cuidado ya Naomi"

"Si te estare esperando intenta hacer amigos" Te dices

"Tu sabes que no lo are no los quiero dañar"

"Intentaro" Te dice

"Bueno tal vez adios Naomi"

Te vas rumbo a la U.A hoy era el primer día de escuela para los alumnos de la famosa U.A

(Tal vez pueda hacer amigos) Vas directo a tu salon

Era temprano apenas habian dos chicos

Te sientas cerca de la ventana

Empiezas a captar muchos oleres nuevos

(Cada uno son tan particulares es tan exitante) Piensas con una sonrisa los olores eran algo hembriagante para ti

La mayoria conversaba son buenos socialisando

"Sientese" Dice una voz aspera

Ah es Aizawa-sensei

Si preguntan porque lo conozco es gracias al director Nedzu

"Soy su profesor de aula central Aizawa Shouta"

Algunos murmuraban

"Todos al campo B ponganse sus uniformes de deportes" Sales atras de las chicas para ponerte el uniforme

En el campo

Todos estaban animados hablando

(Cuando sepan como es Aizawa-sensei) Piensas querias ver sus caras

"Vamos a tener una prueba de quirk"

"UNA PRUEBA DE QUIRK!!!!!" Gritan todos menos tu te tapaste los oidos

(Mis pobres oidos) Piensas (T-T)

"Pero que pasa con la ceremonia de apertura y de la reunion del consejero de orientancion" Dice una castaña

Te cae una gotita en la cabeza

(No exager tanto Aizawa-sensei lo hace diferente) Piensas sabiendo que iba a pasar

"Si quieres un ser un heroe, no tienes tiempo para todas esas sutilezas. Esta es U.A: tenemos la libertad de hacer las cosas como deseamos"

Ve a la mayori deprimidos

(Que bueno no hay que estar parada)

Nos empieza a explicar seran ejercicios como secundaria pero con uso de quirk

(Pero yo no hice secundaria)

"Esto sera divertido!!" O no dijo la palabra prohibidad

"¿Diversion...dices crees que pasaras estos tres años aqui pasandorla bien?¿que paso en heroe hm?" Y ya lo enojaron gracias enserio

"En ese caso voy a poner una nueva regla: la ultima persona que ocupe el ultimo lugar sera expulsado

La castaña casi grita y estoy a su costado mis pobres oidos

Bueno empecamos los días en la U.A

Bueno lo hago bien soy bueno disimulando no por nada eh escapado mucho

Estamos en la ultima prueba un lanzamiento de pelotas de sofbol

La castaña se llama Uraraka Ochako y tiene infinito

Unos chicos un tal Bakugou estaba intimidando a un tal Midoriya

Tu eres la ultima

" (T/n) tu turno" Bueno los demas se preguntan porque no te llamo por su apellido

Te acercas y agarras la pelota no usarias tu quirk

Escuchabas susurros

"Por que no la llamaron por su apellido"

"tal vez tengan una relacion maestro-alumno"

"Si pero aun haci la llamrian por su apellido"

"El director permite esto"

Escuchabas todo y bueno tu paciencia llego a tu limite

"DEJEN DE HABLAR A MIS ESPALADAS!!!!!!" Tiras la pelota muy fuerte sale de la listofera

El aparato donde se media el lanzamienfo explota

"Y los que estan hablando a mis espaldas los escucho para que sepan no tengo apellido"

Todos se asustan tu cabello haci afecto que te haci ver macabra

Vuelves a tu lugar la mayoria se asusta y se aleja de ti menos algunos poco que no te tenian miedo

Vez como dan la tabla no estabas al ultimo ni primero

(Que bueno) Piensas fria

"Y sobre la expulsion era mentira" Estaba mas que obvio

"EHHHH!!!!!" Me tapo los oidos

(A este paso terminare sorda) Piensas

 **Hora de comer**

Sacas tu bento y te dirijes a la asotea

Al llegar

No habia nadie en la asotea te sientas tranquila a comer tu comida que te preparado Naomi

(Me pregunto si ya no me encontrarar el director dijo aunque lo hagan estoy protegida por la U.A) Piensas ya volviendo al salon

(El a final de cuentas me dio una oportunidad de vivir y ayudarme)

Salida

Ibas caminado todo el salon ya tenian amigos menos tu

(Mejor haci no me encariñale y no los lastimare) Piensas con ojos sin vida

"A final de cuentas..." susurras llegando a casa

"Soy la hija de Acnologia la hija del apocalipsis" susurras entrando a casa mañana sera otro día de tu triste vida

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. inició

Al día siguiente

Las primeras clases son de ingles con Presentador Mic despues de comer empieza lo interesante

Hora de almuerzo

Vuelvo a la azotea

(Lo bueno de estar sola es que ya estoy acostumbranda a mi amiga soledad) Piensas viendo el cielo el hermoso cielo

"Te volvere a ver Acnologia algun día algun día" Dices bajo

Escuchas la campana y vas al salon

Despues

Clases

"Estoy entrando en la puerta como una persona normal"Es All Migth

" ALL MIGTH!!!!!" Todos gritan menos tu

La mayoría se emocionada claro menos tu

Nos manda a cambiar por nuestro traje de heroe

(Claro si mo traje clasifica cono uno) Piensas ya en los vestidores

Tu traje tenia una capa mediana negra con unas tonalidades de azul como el cabello de tu dragon-padre con un vestido de color azul oscuro con rasgos en los bordes rasgados con cadenas botas, la capa tenia escondido una mascara parecias villano (ironia)

"Gero un gusto (t/n)-chan" Vez a una chica como una rana

"Un gusto Asui-san" Dices fria

Las chicas se congelan por tu voz

"Dime Tsuyu-chan"

"Esta bien Tsuyu-chan" Un poco menos seria

Todos salimos

"Ahora son heroes"

Me siento un poco bien? creo no se como expresarme

Vamos hacer combates de equipo

Agarramos una pelota con la letra F soy con un bicolor

"El equipo A vs B" Bueno a esperar

Despues

Los que pelearon es interesante Midoriya quirk desconocido Uraraka gravedad cero interesante Lida no me interesa Bakugou algo interesante

"El equipo F vs G, los F son villanos y G heroes"

Nos enfrentamos con una chica Yaoyorozu quirk creacion y Tsuyu-chan

Me dirijo al lugar ese chico es frio Todoroki huele a hielo pero a la vez fuego uno parecido a salamander

Salamander lo odio

"Todoroki-san tu puedes cuidar la bomba yo quiero ir por ellas"

"Esta bien" frio me agrada

Esperamos que de inicio

"EMPIECEN!!!!"

Bueno empecamos

Se acerca una

Corro haci donde estan saltando por las paredes

Terminare rapido

"Hola Yaoyorozu-san" Dices con una sonrisa psicópata

"(T/N)-san" Crea una espada y un escudo

Salto directo a ella

Pode su escudo lo rompo en pedazos junto a su espada

La agarro de su cuello

No podia respirar

"Game moder" La tiras aun lado y la atas

La cargas para llevarla

Hace frio

Veo a Tsuyu-chan invernado? creo no se

"LOS VILLLANOS GANAN"

Suelto con mis garras a Yaoyorozu

Me voy a esperar con los demas

(Tal vez entrene para ser heroe pero yo no vine a buscar amigos) Piensas fría

Salida

Aizawa-sensei me hizo quedar

Por que a mi

"Que pasa Aizawa-sensei?"

"Ya deja esa actitud de lado"

"Sabes que no lo are les puedo hacer daño"

"Estas segura si no puedes trabajar en equipo jamas podras ser heroe"

"Lo se pero usted sabe cada vez que me empiezo a encariñar con alguien al poco tiempo muere"

"Eso ya no pasara"

"Director Nedzu!!!" Gritan ambos

"La U.A esta bien protegida puedes hacer amigos si ellos vienen no te pueden llevar"

"Intenta socializar"

"Si eso significa que me puedo ir lo are"

"Enserio (t/n) tu sabes ya no pasara"

"No se en cualquier momento pueden aparecer" Suspiras

"Eso es todo puedes irte"

Te vas a casa

(Me pregunto porque me culpan de los pecados de mi padre) Piensas ya viendo tu casa

La habias costruido tu sola con Naomi

(Acnologia se donde estas pero igual no dire nada)

Entras

"Ya llegue Naomi" Te sacas los zapatos

Naomi me abraza

"Naomi que aria sin ti" Le acaricias la cabeza

"No se pero haz hecho amigos"

"Bueno estoy empecando a hablar con ellos"

Ella suspira

"Bueno es un avance vamos a comer"

"Si"

Una semana despues

Hoy vamos hacer una viaje segun se la U.S.J

Bueno esta semana no eh mejorado mi socializado tanto con la unica que hablo es Tsuyu-chan y un poco con Uraraka-san

Lida habia planeado como sentarnos pero el autobus era diferente en pocas palabras su plan no sirve

(Su cara da ganas de reir)

Estas sentada al lado de un bicolor mitad albino mitad pelirrojo

(Es frío no solo por su quirk tambien en actitud)

Oyes como la mayoria habla de su quirk todo normal hasta que Tsuyu te menciono

"(t/n)-chan cual es tu quirk kero"Te prenguta pues no lo sabia

"Despues te lo digo Tsuyu-chan" Dices bajo esperando llegar a tu destino a final de cuentas tu quirk era un misterio

(Mi quirk algo hermoso pero horrorozo) Piensas

(Naomi es la unica que no juzga no me critica es mi amiga)

Llegamos

Bajamos del autobus

"Bienvenidos a la U.S.J" Un astronauta

Aizawa-sensei se acerca le susurra algo

(Parece que el simbolo de la paz no pudo venir) Piensas tenias el oido de dragon slayer

"Es el pro heroe trece" Dice un peliverde

Empieza a explicar que aremos

(Rescate bueno parece que hay un cambio de planes) Piensas unos nuevos olores se mezclan con el ambiente

Villanos interesante

"Trece cuidarlos tu tambien (t/n)-san" El sabia tu poder

Puedo acabarlos de un solo disparo pero no sería divertido y no mejorarian

Nos quedamos juntos

Trece iba utlizar su quirk claro si no fuera por mis queridicimos compañeros Kirishima y Bakugou

"Babosos" Dices bajo pues los envuelve una cortina de humo color morado

Nos dividimos

Bueno primero nos separamos y estoy en una especie de montaña sola

"Que buena soy haciendo amigos" Dices bajo para buscar la salida esto sera aburrido

 ** _continuar_** ** _a..._**


	3. cap 3

Empiezo a olfatear a mi alrdedor

Hay villanos en la montaña

"Adios" Hago una esfera pequeña la lanzo y todos salen volando para afuera

Volteo para salir de este lugar

(Que aburrido de un golpe puedo ganar pero debo hacer que avances) Piensas aburrida

Un olor cerca una conbindacion de dos olores

"Hola Todoroki-san" Dices neutra viendolo

"Hola" Dice frío

Se van junto a la salida

(Siento que lo conozco no se de donde)

Salen

Vez como los villanos atacaban

Aizawa-sensei esta en problemas

Salto alto directo a el

"Patada..." El resto lo susurras muy bajo

(Patada del dragon del apocalipsis)Eso susurraste

El villano lo esquiva

"Esta bien Aizawa-sensei" Preguntas

"Mi salud no importa (t/n)-san"

"Sabe Aizawa-sensei es una de las pocas personas que me importan para dejarlo haci"

Saltas para golpear otro villano cada uno de tus compañeros ayudaba

"All Migth llego" Dices sintiendo su olor entrar por la puerta

Bueno mejor dicho rompiendola en miles de pedazos

"Ya estoy aqui!!!!"

Todos se emocionan menos tu

Ayudas a llevar a Aizawa-sensei

"Sensei" Susurras para llevarlo junto a Midoriya ordenes de All Migth pero igual lo hubieras hecho

Despues

Estas en casa

"Los alunmos de primer año de la U.A fueron atacados en la USJ por lo villanos por suerte fueron salvados por All..."

Apagas el televisor con amargura

"A mi nadie me salvo" Dices con desagrado

"Vamos (t/n) no te enojes"

"Haci me enseño Acnologia Tsk"

"Cuando te conviene lo imitas"

"Ya ya entendi Naomi"

"Algun día lo lograras" te dices para animarte y te da golpecitos en la espalda

"Si pero sabes ahora todo son mas amigos menos yo y creo que es mejor" Dices triste

"Ya te dije has amigos eso te ayudara"

"Lo intento pero y si me encariño tal vez les haga daño tu sabes que pasa"

"No pasara"

"Tu sabes me buscan por ser hija de Acnologia me culpan de sus pecados soy la hija del apocalipsis literalmente"

"No importa mirame llevamos años siendo amigas y sigo viva"

"Gracias Naomi necesitaba tus palabras"

"Ya vamos a la sala ya esta la comida"

"Si mamá-Naomi" Dices entre risas

 **Otro día más de estudios en la UA**

Todos hablaban como All migth nos salvo

"Yo no resalte de nuevo" Dice Toru

(Como una persona invisible puede resaltar) Piensas viendo la ironía

Aizawa-sensei esta herido pero por el olor que se acerca no le importa

Entra Aizawa-sensei como si no hubiera pasado nada en realidad

"AIZAWA-SENSEI QUE HACE HACA!!!!"

"Mi salud no importa"

"que profesional"

Todos toman asicientos para empezar la clase

"La batalla aún no a terminado" Dice con su misma cara de momia

Todos se tensas menos tu

(Algo me dice que es algo muy comun por su cara de vieja momia)

"El festival deportivo" Que gran noticia enserio (sarcasmo)

"ES UN EVENTO COMÚN" Todos gritan menos tu

(Como es que se pueden sincronizar tanto) Piensas con una gotita en la cabeza

Almuerzo

"Estoy muy emocinado" Dice Kirishima

"Yo destacó de pie en cualquier momento" Dice Aoyama

Ya me iba a ir a la azotea como de costumbre

Veo a Uraraka... Creo que la noticia la afecto esta muy emociona?

Empieza a decir que nos esforzemos al máximo

Se te acerca

"(t/n)-san no te veo emocionada vamos a dar lo mejor" Te dice con esa aura

"Si" Dices no muy convecida

Salida

Toda la puerta estaba llena de personas

"Que hace toda esa gente aqui" Dice Uraraka

"Seguro espiar a la competencia" Dice Midoriya

Salgo rapido antes que las cosas empeoren y tenga que romper algunos huesos

Estabas llendo a casa

Llego a casa

"Necesitas una ducha" Naomi me empuja al baño

"Apenas es llegado dame un descanso"

"Nada de eso apestas a sudor"

"Hey" Dices ofendida

"Ducha"

"Ya ya mamá-Naomi voy a tomar una ducha"

Entras al baño alistas la bañera

Despues

(Ahora a darme una ducha mañana inicia el festival) Entras en la bañera

"Que bien se siente creo que Naomi tenia razon"

(Pero Todoroki-san siento que lo conozco de algun lugar tengo el presentimiento pero no logro recordar)

Haci termina este día

Mañana pasaria algo que no esperavas

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Festival deportivo batalla de caballer

"Hoy es el día" Dices neutra como de costrumbre

"Vamos (t/n) ya haci el desayuno tu favorito"

Empiezas a desayunar ya con el uniforme puesto

"Gracias Naomi"

"Te estare apoyando desde haca da lo mejor (t/n)"

"Claro gracias Naomi adios"

Le das un beso en la frente y te vas

Es temprano voy a ver todo el lugar se está llenando

Veo a la castaña Uraraka

"Hola Uraraka-san" La saludas un poco menos neutra

"Hola (t/n)-san"

"Está bien (t/n)-san estas nerviosa" Te pregunta

"No" Dices cortante

"Vamos (t/n) demos lo mejor"

"Si Uraraka" Dices intentando sonar emocinada sin exito

Se dirijien donde los demás a la sala de espera

Todos hablan de cuál sería el primer evento

"Cómo elegien el juego" Le preguntas a Uraraka

"En una ruleta hay salen los juegos que podríamos jugar" Por primera vez sonries

"LISTOS YA VAMOS A ENTRAR" grita Lida entrando

Vez a Todoroki dirijirse a Midoriya

"Midoriya viendolo de este punto soy más fuerte que tú" De donde te conozco

"Es una declaración de guerra" Dice Kirishima

Salen para ir al festival

Presentandor Mic comienza a hablar

Oigo las explicaciones

"Quién dará el discurso es Bakugou Katsuki el mejor en el examen de ingreso"

(Gran discurso Bakugou) Piensas con sarcasmo

(Idota) Piensas

Mightning-sensei jira una ruleta electrónica y sale

"Carrera de obstáculos" Dice

Bueno la primera prueba preliminar una carrera con obstáculos, para esta primera etapa los once cursos de primer año deben completar un circuito de cuatro kilómetros alrededor del estadio de U.A

Empieza la prueba

Todo salen corriendo

Veo el primer obstáculo son robots según veo ya los demás loan enfrentado

Un robot te impide el paso

"Puños!!!" Lo golpeas en el centro

Saltas en la cabeza

Sales corriendo a tu maxima velocidad

Golpeabas a los robot

Luego de pasar a los robot esta el segundo obstáculo denomina La caída consiste en un cañón que debe cruzarse por medio de cuerdas flojas, si el estudiante cae queda eliminado

Salto y empiezo a dar vueltas para darme velocidad

Llego al otro lugar sin dificultades

Sigo corriendo

Tercer y último obstáculo es un campo minado que frena principalmente a los líderes de la carrera

Debo tener cuidado Ya se

Utilizo mi olfato y oido camino con cuidado sin tocar ningun explosivo

Veo a algunos chicos que no tuvieron tanta suelte y pisarlon un explosivo

Avanzo con cuidado ya casi llego parece que ya llegaron tres

Al terminar

Llegando entre los 40 primeros

"El siguiente evento es " Gira la ruleta

batalla de caballería

"El primer lugar vale 10 millones de puntos"

"10 MILLONES DE PUNTOS" Gritan todos y ven a Midoriya incluyendote

(Midoriya~) Piensas viendolo

Hacer equipos

Uraraka se acerca

"(t/n)-san quieres hacer equipo conmigo" Te pregunta Ochako

"Claro" Le dices un poco menos neutra

Voy hacer equipo con Midoriya y una chica llamada Hatsume Mei si preguntan porque Lida no con ellos

No tengo la menor idea

Ya vamos a empezar hací que yo voy al frente cargando a Midoriya no pesa tanto como yo pensaba

"COMIENCEN" Grita Mightning-sensei

"Midoriya es tu decisión" Le dices

"Huir" Dice

Un chico con grandes dientes hace que el suelo se derrita

"Uraraka Hatsume (t/n) agarrense" Les dice

Vez como vuelan

"Es la primera vez que vuelo" Dices vez a Jiro utilizar su quirk

"Cuidado" Se mueven y lo esquivan

Aterrizan en el suelo

"¡Todos se van por el primer lugar pero otros también van por el 2, 3 y 4 lugar tampoco esta mal!" Grita Presentador Mic

Estaban rodeados habian dos equipos listos para quitarles la banda

"Saltamos" Te dice Midoriya

Los equipos se aproximan

"Ya" Gritan

"Saltar!!!!" Saltan

(No me divierto haci hace años)

Al caer al piso siguen corriendo

"Una jugada impresionante del equipo Midoriya!!!!"

Al llegar

"Cuidado (t/n)" Dice Uraraka

Vez a Bakugou dirjiendose directo a ustedes

"Ese chico si que te odia" Dice Hatsume-san

"Salten" Dice Midoriya

Saltan pero Bakugou también

Se acerca a Midoriya

"RUGIDO!!!!"" Gritas creando un rugido que los lanza a Bakugou

Sero lo atrapa

Al llegar al suelo

"Increible deceria tener mi libreta" Te dice Midoriya

Seguimos corriendo

"Todoroki-san nos sigue" Dice Uraraka

"Kaminari usará su quirk!!!" Dice Midoriya

"1,3 DE MILLONES DE VOLTIOS" Grita Kaminari

Qué hacemos si nos alcanza fin del juego

La electricidad alcanza

"Bueno queria guardado pero ya que"

Despues de esa electricidad estaban bien sin ninguna herida

"Eso no es suficiente para hacernos caer" Dices con una cara de psicopata

"El tiempo termino" Anuncia Mightnig sensei

"Si llegamos en primer lugar" Dices feliz por primera vez

Bajan a Midoriya

"Ahora un descanso para el almuerzo"

"Qué bueno tenía hambre"

Tu estómago suena

Te dirijes a la zona para almorzar tu delicioso almuerzo

(Naomi creo que estoy haciendo mas amigos)

 **Donde ella**

Naomi te estaba viendo

"Si (t/n) ya estas haciendo amigos" Dice feliz

Se oye un extruendo

"Quien anda hay" Agarra un bate de veisbol

Se oyen pisadas

"Salga quien quiera que sea estoy armada"

"Buu" Voltea y una persona la noquea

"(t/n) ayuda" Susurra antes de caer

Un grupo de jovenes con una chica estaban en tu casa

"Lamentaras haber nacido (t/n) del apocalipsis"

 ** _Continuara..._**


	5. batallas

En la zona de almuerzo

Almuerzo

Empiezas a comer para recuperar mis fuerzas y energías

(Voy a dar lo mejor Acnologia donde estes te voy a poner orgulloso) Piensas oliendo los olores que se acercan

"(t/n)-san ven con nosotras" Dice Yaoyorozu

Tsuyu-chan me arrastra

Que me pasara

Despues

Esto es regradante para mi

"Porque tengo que hacer esto" Dices avergonzada de como ibas vestida

Porrista enserio

"Puedo preguntar porque estamos, vestidas haci"

"Si Aizawa-sensei mando a Kaminari y Mineta"

(No están engañando) Piensas viendo lo obvio

"No es están engañando" Dices avergonzada

Esto es vergonzoso

Salen

"La clase A esta haciendo fansirve" Dice Prescetandor Mic

"Les dije que esto era un engaño" Dice fría y neutra

(Me paresco a los odiosos FT haciendo fansirve)

"Igual subamos los animos" Grita Toru la chica invisible

La ayudas a animar

"La segunda ronda pueden decidir si participar o no" Dice Mightnig

"Me retiro" Dice Ojiro haci otros se retiran quedando menos

Ya decidieron las peleas

"Yaoyorozu Momo" Dices viendola

(Pobre a la primera le toco conmigo)Piensas viendo la realidad

Ella tambien piensa lo mismo pero habia una gran diferencia

Tu lo pensabas intentando no matarla en la pelea

"Ahora los juegos de recreación" Sin duda ne divertire (sarcasmos)

Después de eso y cambiarme tocan las peleas individuales

En la primera ronda, Midoriya es el primero contra uno de la clase general

Veías sus movimientos

Lo bueno es que al último momento lo empuja y gana

Ahora le toca a Todoroki parece que ya gano que rápido

(De donde te conozco Todoroki)Piensas no lograbas recordar

Veo que cada uno tiene su estilo de pelea tengo que analizar la situación

Tengo que ir a la sala de espera

"Yaoyorozu antes de irme a esperar puedo decirte algo" Le dices

"Si que pasa (t/n)-san"

Todos escuchaban

Suspiras

"Lo siento si te lastimó mucho pero voy a pelear enserio" le dices fria

"Si no te preocupes yo también daré todo"

Te vas a esperar

Espero viendo el reloj

"Naomi me estaras apoyando" Se te escapa una risita

"Si Naomi siempre me apoya en todo momento"

 **Donde Naomi**

"Por favor paren" Dice entre jadeos estaba sangrando su estomago habia sido perforado

"(t/n) tu puedes ganar tu pelea" Susurra

Uno de los jovenes la patea

"(t/n) haz amigos" Sus ojos empiezan a perder su brillo

 **Estadio de la pelea**

Te dirijies al lugar de la pelea

"Tengo un mal presentimiento"

Sales viendo la zona de pelea

 **"La siguiente pelea la chica mas lista de la clase 1-A Yaoyorozu Momo!!!!!"**

Todos empiezan hacer escandalo

 **"Contra la chica mas fría que el hielo y sin apellidos (t/n)!!!!!"**

 **"EMPIECEN!!!!!!"**

Ella crea una espada y un escudo

"Voy a terminar rapido" Dices

Empiezas a comer el aire

Ella corre haci ti para golpearte grave error

"RUGIDO!!!!!" Le tiras uno de tus mas debiles rugidos

Ella sale volando fuera

"Yaoyorozu estas fuera la ganadora es (T/N)!!!!"

 **"Eso fue muy rapido!!!!"**

Yaoyorozu estaba en shock

"Perdi" Dice sonaba rota

(Lo humanos son tan faciles de romper) Piensas viendola

"Levantante y vuelve a tu lugar" Dices fria ayundandora a pararse

Empiezas a caminar

"Los humamos son tan fragiles como cristal que patetico" Susurras para ti misma llegando donde los demas

Te sientas en tu lugar experando la siguiente pelea

"Uraraka vs Bakugou eh" Dices viendo dra obvio que ganara Bakugou pero Uraraka es tu amiga

Despues

"Los humanos son tan despreciables" Susurras para que nadie te oiga

Vez como cuando llega Bakugou lo regaña

"Callense porfavor quiero ver la peleas" Dices fría para que se callen

Guardan silencio sabian que no era buena idea enojarte

"Callate tu hija de perra"

Lo miras

"Silencio Bakugou" Dices fría viendolo a lo ojos para despues voltear a ver la siguiente pelea

(Naomi) Piensas preocupada por tu amiga por el mal presentimiento

 **"La siguiente pelea Midoriya vs Todoroki!!!!!"**

Esto si le interesa

Cada uno pelea muy bien que use su fuego?

(A que se refiere) Los vez sorprendida con razon se parecia a Salamander el puede usara fuego!!!

"Todoroki" Susurras estoy 100% segura que lo conozco pero no logro recordar de donde

Su fuego y hielo lo reconozco

 **Despues**

Todoroki ha ganado a Midoriya

Mi siguiente pelea es con Ashido voy a la sala de espera

Un olor muy familiar

"Acnologia?" Susurras era su olor era debil pero venia de la sala de espera

Iba entrar pero hay alguien adentro

Entro y veo a Todoroki

"Losiento Todoroki-san"

"No te preocupes ya me iba"

Cuando sale veo en su mano un pañuelo celeste oscuro

Me siento a esperar

"Ese pañuelo tiene el olor de Acnologia" Dices vez el reloj

"Ya es hora" Te vaz a la pelea

Llegas a la zona de peleas

 **"La siguiente pelea la chica alegre Ashido Mina vs (t/n) este combate durara mas!!!!!"**

"Terminare rapido" Le dices viendola a los ojos

"No lo creo" Ella ve tus ojos

Gran error

 **"Pueden empezar"**

 **"Que pasa la señorita Ashido esta temblando!!!!"**

Ella estaba viendo sus pesadillas

"ADIOS!!!!" Tiras una esfera celeste oscura mandola a volar

 **"LA GANADORA ES LA SEÑORITA (T/N) QUEDANDO ENTRE LOS 4 FINALISTAS!!"**

Te vas donde los demas

Despues

"Habla por favor que me hiciste"

Ashido me lleva molestando

"Por ultima vez viste mis ojos cuando estaba pensando cosas negativas"

"ESO QUE SIGNIFICA!!!!" Te grita agarrandote de los hombros

"Mis oidos" Te los tapas son muy sensibles

"Mi quirk cuando yo quiero al ver mis ojos puedo hacer que la persona vea sus peores pesadillas"

"Ah ya entendi"

Se sienta a tu costado la miras con una gotita en la cabeza

"Si como digas Ashido-chan digo san"

"No dime Mina-chan" Te sonrie

"Esta bien... Mina-chan" Lo ultimo lo dices sonroja de verguenza

"Que linda!!!!" Te abraza

Tu estabas sonroja

"Somos amigas" Preguntas timida

"Es la primera vez que te veo no siendo fría que nunca tuviste amigas" Ella te dice entre risas

Tu ascientes

Ella deja de reir

"Es la primera vez que hago amigas" Dices bajo

"Entoces ya tienes una" Te estiende la mano

Tu la agarras con miedo

"Somos amigas"

"Si gracias"

 **"LOS CUATRO FINALISTAS VALLAN A LA ARENA PARA LA ULTIMA PELEA!!!!"**

Escuchas

"Me tengo que ir adios Mina-chan"

"Te estare apoyando" Se despide con la mano

Vaz a la arena

Naomi estaras orgullosa de mi ya tengo una amiga

Esta sera una pelea intensa

 ** _Continuara..._**


	6. tragedia

Me dirijo a la zona de pelea

Antes de salir sacas un collar y lo habres

"Ganare te lo prometo Acnologia y Naomi"

Dentro habia una foto donde estabas tu con Naomi y otra donde estabas con Acnologia

Lo guardas y sales

 **"Tenemos a nuestros 4 finalistas que son Todoroki Shoto, Bakugou Katsuki, Tokoyami Fumikage** **y la unica chica finalista (t/n)!!!!!"**

Todo el estadio enloquece

 **"Esta pelea sera de los cuatro una batalla campal para definir a los ganadores del evento!!!!!"**

Dicen las reglas

(Puedo terminar esto rapido) Piensas creando una estrategia para ganar

 **"LA BATALLA CAMPAL EMPIEZA!!!!"**

Veamos Todoroki se esta enfrentando a Bakugou solo queda

Esquivo un pajaro

"Tokoyami-san" Sonries viendolo utilizar su Dark Shadow

Corro directo haci a el

"PUÑO!!!" Gritas intenando golpear su Dark Shadow

El lo esquiva y le doy al piso rompiendolo

 **"SE NOTA QUE (T/N) VA ENSERIO!!!!"**

Estas emocianada la adrenalina corria en tus venas con el deseo de pelear

(No por nada soy la hija del apocalipsis) Piensas feliz

Espera ese olor a fuego

No es de Todoroki

Ese olor Salamander esta cerca de... mi casa?

Estabas distraida

El Dark Shadow casi te golpea

Naomi mi casa los dragon slayer!!!!!

Veo el cielo hay humo cerca de mi direccion

"Humo vienen de donde vivo" Susurras

Tu corazon late mas fuerte

Salto de la arena

Corro lo mas rapido posible

 **"La joven (t/n) esta abandodando!!!!!"**

Me teletrasporto fuera de estadio a unas cuadras de mi casa

Por favor que nada malo halla pasado

Llego no puede ser

Mi casa se quema

El fuego se espande todo el vencindario se quema

"El fuego del hijo del rey dragon de fuego" Tu casa era la que mas se quemaba

Esperen Naomi esta dentro!!!!!

Los bomberos no me dejan pasar

"Señorita no puede pasar"

No les haces caso saltas y entras aun con humo todo quemandose no me importa

Empiezo a buscar entre el fuego y el humo a Naomi

"Naomi!!! Naomi!!! NAOMI!!! NAOMI!!!!" Grito desesperada en busca de mi amiga

Mi olfato no funciona

Empiezo a toser por el humo

"Naomi" Susurras para seguir buscando entre el fuego lo unico que no se quema es un pañuelo celeste

Lo agarro y me lo pongo en la boca y nariz

En otra parte

"Noticias de ultima hora un vencidario se incendia en la casa donde se origino el incendio una joven identificada como estudiante de la U.A ah entrado las autoridades la estan intentando rescatar sin tener exito de apagar el fuego"

Se ven las imagenes exactas donde saltas al fuego

Todos tus compañeros desde sus casas veian las noticias

Ya habia terminado el festival deportivo

Donde te encuentras

Estas llorando

"Naomi" Dices llorando no la encontrabas

Solo en estos momentos me permito llorar

Mi olfato no vuelve

"Naomi!!!!!!" Sueltas ese grito desgarrador por no encontrar a tu amiga

Escuchas una tos

"Naomi!!!" Corres directo a unas bigas que estaban aplastando un pequeño cuerpo de gato

"Naomi!!!" Buscas con la mirada de donde vino la tos

Vuelve a toser

LA VI!!!!!

Mueves las bigas el fuego no paraba

Logras ver a Naomi aplastada

"(t/n) ganaste" Te susurra

Su pelaje blanco estaba manchando de sangre y era gris por el humo le faltaba su caracteristico collar sus ojos miel le faltaban su brillo

"Naomi no importa ven te curare" Empiezas a toser

La cargas

"No pierdas tus fuerzas (t/n) prometeme algo"

"Naomi mas estar viva"

"(t/n) prometerme algo por favor mi estomago esta llendo de aire con metal mi cuerpo fue carcinado con fuego, luz y sombras..."

"Naomi vas estar viva" Dices entre lagrimas curando sus heridas no cerraban

"(t/n) prometeme que haras amigos" Tose

"Naomi vas a estar bien pero prometo hacer amigos" Dices curandola pero nada

"Gracias (t/n)" Sus ojos pierden su totalidad de brillo su patita cae de tu mano

"Naomi no es gracioso Naomi despierta" No respondia

"Naomi Naomi no es gracioso NAOMI!!!!"

Rompes en llanto

"Salamander te odio" Dices entre llantos

El fuego no se apagaba

Agarras una manta blanca y cubres el cuerpo de Naomi

Sales del fuego

Al salir la casa se cae hecha cenizas gracias al fuego

Los bomberos no podian apagar el fuego todo el vencidario habia sido evacuado

Vez el fuego y luego el cadaver de Naomi aun con lagrimas en mis ojos

"Lagrimas" Susurras mientras un gran circulo magico sale en todo el vencidario y sale lluvia que apaga el fuego

Desaparesco del lugar

 **En la noche**

"La desgracia me sigue" Dices sentada con las piernas juntas

Tus ojos ya no tenian ese brillo peculiar

"Naomi" Dices llorando ya que perdiste tu primera amiga y tu exceed

Vas a tu casa donde no hay nadie

"Que haces haca (t/n)-san"

"No es obvio voy a rescontruir mi casa" Le dices a Aizawa

"El directo me mando tenia el presentimiento que volverias"

Ve la manta blanca

"Deje de ver a Naomi"

Se acerca para destapar la sabana y la vuelve a tapar

"Siento tu perdida"

"Naomi era mi unica amiga la que me hizo creer que la humanidad tiene salvacion" Te acercas a los escombros los remuves un poco encontrando un cuadro donde estan ambas

"No termiras hoy tu "casa" ven te quedaras conmigo sere tu tutor ya que veo que ya no hay nadie"

"Aizawa-sensei le agradezco por darme posada y tutoria pero"

"Pero?"

"No puedo aceptaro si vivo con usted o quedo a su tutoria algo malo le puede pasar" Vez tu hogar destruido

Haces un circulo magico

"RECONSTRUCCION APOCALIPTICA!!!!"

Tu casa se reconstruye sola

"Y ya tengo casa donde quedarme lo unico que no puedo arreglar es a Naomi" Dices con un tono poco roto

"No cambiaras de opinion no?"

"No"

"Igual viviras haca pero vendre a visitarte sere tu tutor y eso ya no lo puedes negar"

Tu solo ascientes viendo tu casa

 **Despues**

"Todo en su lugar" Vez tu hogar estaba como antes a excepcion de

"Naomi..." Susurras

Aizawa-sensei logro que la enterraran en un cementerio

"Creo que ahora se siente un poco vacio" Se te escapa una risa triste

"Esta lloviendo" Vez la ventana estaba lloviendo y tambien

"Estoy llorando paren lagrimas" Dices sin poder parar las lagrimas que salian de tus ojos

Te metes en la cama

"Naomi" Dices para intentar dormir mañana hay clases y seguro te espera un gran interrogatorio

 **Estos son castigos que paga la hija de Acnologia por los pecados de su padre** **buscada por los dragon slayer"**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	7. de mal a peor

Despierto

Me lavo y me pongo un poco de maquillaje para tapar mis ojos que estuve llorando

Hago mi desayuno

"Esta lloviendo" Dices viendo la ventana estaba lloviendo fuerte

"Voy a ir a pie creo que saltare los edeficios" Se te escapa una risa

"Ya me voy Naomi" Te despides de una foto

Algo brilla cerca de hay

Te acercas vez un pañuelo celeste oscuro junto a tu collar

"Naomi" Dices con una sonrisa viendo la foto del collar

Te pones el pañuelo en el cuello como una bufanda y el collar ensima

"Adios Naomi"

Te vas

Empiecas a saltar en los edeficios tenias un paraguas

"Salto en los edificios~

Es una diversion saltando en los edeficios me divierto yo~" Cantabas bajo saltando

"Yuei la U.A llegue" Entras guardando tu paraguas y cambiando tu expresion a la misma de siempre "fría"

Me siento en mi lugar ignorando a mis compañeros

(Ya me encontraron que puedo hacer...) Tus pensamientos son interrupidos por una explosion en tu escritorio

"Que quieres Bakugou" Dices fría

"Por que te fuiste hija de perra"

Lo ignoras

"No es tu asunto pierdete" Le dices volteando tu mirada a la ventana

(Tengo miedo que los lastimen) Agarras la mano de Bakugou que se dirijia a tu cara

"Dije pierdete" Lo lanzas directo a su sitio

Los demas te ven pero rapidamente voltean

Tus ojos eran frios sin vida eran neutros

"Tomen aciento" Manda Aizawa-sensei

"Hoy tendran una clase de informática especial" Todos se empiezan a tensar

(Tan malo es yo digo que no lo es)

"Nombre claves van elegir nombres de héroe" Ya ven no es tan malo

Explica lo basico

"Cómo ven haca están las agencias"

Veo no estaba mi nombre

(Era de esperarse) Piensas habias abandonado la competencia y doy miedo

Lo bueno es que todos recibiremos agencias nadie se queda fuera

"Para eso tendran ayuda..."

Se holle una voz femenina

Huele a perfume y aromas para dormir es Midnight-sensei

"MIDNIGHT" grita el salón

"Ella se encargar de ayudarlo y ver que estén bien sus nombres" Dice mientras agarra su saco de dormir y se pone en un rincón

(Como es que es mi tutor) Piensas sarcasticamente

"Su nombre tiene mucho que ver con su carrera"

Empiezan a pasar un pizarrón tú lo agarras y también lo pasas

Teníamos que escribir un nombre de héroe

(Cual podria ser) Piensas no sabias muchos de nombres

Empiezas a escribir

"Veamos voluntarios"

Todos los voluntarios sus nombres son lindos tal vez el mio sea el mas feo

Claro que Bakugou lo siguen rechazando una y otra vez

En mi opinión su nombre encaja con su personalidad o mejor llamate "Rubia explosiva" Eso si seria ideal para el

Todoroki se puso Shoto...

Que falta de imaginacion

Princesa apocaliptica o Apocalyptic princess

"Pasa (t/n)"

Enseñas tu pizarron

"Apocalyptic princess" Dices neutra

"Pasa aunque puedes cambiar apocaliptica"

"No" Dices viendola ella se congela sabia apocalipisis y tu iban de la mano

"Quedate con ese"

Te sientas

 **Almuerzo**

(El cielo dejo de llorar) Piensas estas comiendo en la azotea

"Los humanos son tan fragiles como el vidrio" Dices por nadie venia a la azotea claro excetpo ese día que alguien te siguio

"Eres un humano tambien" Esa voz

"No sabia que estabas haca que te trae haca Todoroki-san" Le dices neutra mas que el

"Solo quería preguntarte que por que abadondaste la copetencia"

Se sienta a tu costado habriendo su bento

Otro bueno sere directa

"Si viste las noticias lo sabras" Te metes tu comida a tu boca para evitar responder

Los dos comen en silencio

Un silencio tranquilo y nada incomodo era muy pasifico

Suena la campana

"Es hora de volver" Caminas para ir a clases pero antes daz una ultima mirada al cielo

(Acnologia) Piensas para caminar no quieres llegar tarde

 **Salón de clases**

Clase de All Migth

Estamos en el campo para entrenar

Nos empieza a decir cosas de heroes

Yo solo veo el cielo hasta que oigo lo que me interesa

"Van a tener peleas individuales sin usar su quirk no debe depender siempre de su quirk"

Si peleas lo que queria

"Van a ser elegidos por sorteo"

Espero que salga mi nombre para ver con quien me enfrento

"(t/n) vs Kirishima" El de sonrisa de tiburon eh pero no va utilizar su quirk va ser facil

Espero que nos toque nuestra batalla

Una de las peleas fue Lida vs Mineta bueno ya saben quien gano no

"Joven (t/n) y joven Kirishima les toca"

Se dirijen a la zona indicada

"Joven (t/n) no se olvida de algo"

Suspiras pesadamente le extiendes las mano el te pone unas pulseras

"Por que las pulseras" Pregunta Kirishima

"Es por precuacion"

Se van a la zona

Estas pulseras pesan toneladas pero no las siento estoy normal y el no lo nota

"Pueden empezar"

"No es varonil golpear a una chica pero lo dejare de lado" Te intenta golpear

Tu lo esquivas

(Que aburrido) Piensas aun llevabas el pañuelo con el collar

Ningun golpe te daba

Suspiras

Te acercas a el para golpearo de una buena vez

"No sera de hombres golpear por detras losiento"

Te golpea la espalda te quedas hay como si nada

"De hombres" Dices mientras tus ojos pierde su brillo total

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _"No de hombres tortular a una niña pero tu eres una excepion"_**

 ** _Me arranca un pedazo de piel de mi cadera_**

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Lo agarras de la muñeca cuando te iba golpear

La aprietas muy fuerte la pulsera que tenias han explotado

"De hombres" Le dices mirandolo con ojos sin vida

Con tu pierna golpeas su estomago haciendolo escupir sangre habia usado su quirk para suavisar el golpe

"PARE JOVEN (T/N) LO QUIERE MATAR!!!" Grita All Migth llegando para detenerme

Lo suelto de la muñeca dejandolo caer

"No repitas esa frase cerca de mi si no quieres morir" Le dices con esos ojos si vida

Lo miras mientras tus compañeros se acercan para ayudarlo

Alguien te iba a golpear por la espalda

Lo agarras de la muñeca

"Sabes los que atacan por la espalda son gallinas Bakugou"

"Callate hija de perra!!!!" Te grita apunto de golpearte

En vez de golpearte te arraca tu collar

"Mi collar!!!" Tus ojos recuperan su brillo pero para mostrar el enojo

"Esto por Kirishima" Explota el collar en tu cara

"Mi collar" Dices con los ojos muy abiertos mientras vez tu collar tu unico recuerdo de Acnologia y Naomi que tenias habia sido explotado

"All Migth lo siento pero uno de tus alunmos muere"

Dices en voz alta para que todos te oigan

Tu cabello tapaba tus ojos

Cuando los deja ver solo habia una emocion ira

Hagarras a Bakugou por la boca para asfixialio

"Detengase joven (t/n)"

Lo ignoras alistas uno de tus manos sacando una energia celeste

"Lo veras" (Lo matare)

Algo te envuelve soltando a Bakugou

"Bakugou" Le dice Kirishima viendo a su amigo ayudandolo

"Sueltame" Dices viendolo ibas a romper las vendas con tu magia

"No ya deja ese comportamiento infantil por un collar"

"Ese collar no es cualquier collar es el unico recuerdo que tengo de mi padre y mi amiga muerta" Le dices mientras te suelta de su vendas y agarras tu collar destruido para ir al salon

Bakugou lo odias

"Acnologia Naomi estoy perdiendo la fe" Susurras con ojos sin vida

Antes de irnos Aizawa-sensei nos va a decir algo

"Estos son las agencias que se pueden unir" Pasan los papeles

"Tienen hasta el fin de semana"

"¿SOLO DOS DÍAS?"

Aizawa-sensei me hizo quedareme

Todos salen

"Que pasa Aizawa-sensei"

"Por que casi matas a Kirishima y Bakugou"

"A Kirishima fue accidente lo que me dijo me hizo recordar algo de mi pasado y reaccione mal"

"Y Bakugou"

"Mi collar es el unico recuerdo que tengo de Acnologia y Naomi" Dices aguantando el llanto no llorarias

"Debes manejar mejor tu quirk"

"Ellos todavia no saben de mi quirk o porque hago esto solo le dire algo"

"Habra"

"Mi padre me dijo una vez _" Los humanos no valen la pena salvar su raza"_ Acnologia va matarlo a todos y yo estoy perdiendo tambien la fe en su raza"

"Eres humano"

"Yo soy la que decide si esta raza la voy a salvar o no"

"Naomi es la unica que me hizo ver a la raza humana bien solo le dire esto si otra vez pasa esto hare lo que me dijo mi padre"

"Que te dijo"

"Matalos y buscame para que destruyamos a los humanos voy a exterminar esta raza la fe que le tengo la estoy perdiendo"

"Somos humanos igual tu en el fondo"

"Como sea Naomi era la unica que me hizo ver fe en esta raza"

"Vaz a cambiar de opinion lo veras ya elegiste la agencia"

"No voy a ir a ninguna agencia ya se todo voy a ver esta semana de pasantia si la raza humana vale la pena"

"El director no lo..."

"Puedes hacerlo (t/n) para recuperar la fe en nuestra raza"

"Director no podemos"

"Aizawa dejara quieres ver si tenemos fe no"

"Si toda la fe que tenia Bakugou me la hizo perder parece que no voy a poder cumplir la promesa que le hize a Naomi de hacer amigos" Te ries

"Me retiro director Nedzu y Aizawa-sensei"

Te vas a tu casa

"Llegue" Silencio

"Es tan vacio sin Naomi" Dices cerrando la puerta

"Hola de nuevo amiga soledad" Entras cerrando la puerta para volver a tu soledad

A lo lejos un chico mitad-mitad te via sin que te des cuenta

"Ese pañuelo es igual al mio" Susurra para irse a su casa

Sin que te des cuenta vivian cerca

 **Continuara...**


	8. recuperando la fe

Estoy en la cima de un arbol cerca de la ciudad de Hosu

Todos empecaron su pasantias yo solo pienso recuperar la fe de esta raza

"Nos soy humano soy un dragon que paga sus pecados"

Empiezo a saltar por los edificios es de noche haca en Hosu

Un olor de sangre atras mio

Esquivo una katana

"Veo que otro falso heroe esta haca"

"No soy falso heroe ni me considero heroe o no Stain el asesino de heroes"

"Veo que me conoces"

"Sabes tu eres una de las razones para que deje de tener fe en esta raza"

El te queria dar con su katana

La agarras con un dedo el no la podia mover

"Sabes te estas metiendo con la hija del apocalipsis"

El guarda la katana

"Oi rumores que la hija del apocalipsis existia y esta haca pero nunca crei que fuera real"

"Ya lo sabes quieres enfrentarme"

"No gracias, se que pagas pecados que no son tuyos eres de admirar eres un heroe"

"Gracias creo" Lo ultimo lo susurras y para que no lo oiga

"Bueno fue un gusto conocerte hija del apocalipsis pero tengo que limpiar a este mundo y asesinar a los falsos heroes bey bey bye" Se va

Suspiras

"Un poco de fe, Naomi como ya eres un angelito crees que haga amigos" Vez e cielo y una estrella parpadea

Te ries bajo

"Creo que fue un si" Te vaz saltando

 **H** **aci pasaron los días**

La fe la recupere poco a poco

Observe los movimientos de Stain

"Todoroki? Midoriya? Lida?" Dices viendo como peleaban

Vez Todoroki utilizaba ese pañuelo

"El pañuelo es de Acnologia pero no logro recordar como me lo dio o que hice con el" Te golpeas debilemente la cabeza intentando recordar

Mientras ellos peleaban al cabo de unos minutos Stain habia sido derrotado y tus compañeros estaban tirados

Saltas

Ayudo a sanar a los 3, los policias ya estan llegando

"Lo siento Stain pero no puedo ayudarte a escapar solo a curar algunas heridas" Le dices tambien curandoro

"Te lo agradezco tu al igual que el peliverde son heroes"

Le sonries al parecer tambien tus emociones estaban volviendo

"De nada" Dice alejandote y llendo donde tus compañeros

La policia llego

 **Al día siguiente**

"Solo pasaba por ahi" Dices fria

Te estaban interrogando por mas de 30 minutos

El investigador te deja ir

Pasas por la habitacion donde estan los 3

Ibas a tocar pero te detienes

"Que hago haca" Dices bajo para alejarte

Cuando te ibas a ir la puerta se habre

"(t/n)-san" Dice Todoroki

"Hola Todoroki-san"

"Tu nos curaste nos conto el investigador" Dice Lida

(Chismoso) Piensas

"Gracias" Dicen los 3

Nivel de fe elevado

"No me den las gracias solo haci lo aue debia" Dices algo avergonzada y sonroja

"Sabes te vez mas bonita cuando no estas siendo siempre fria" Te dice Todoroki

Te sonrojas

"Gracias me tengo que ir fue un gusto hablar con ustedes"

"Igualmente (t/n)-chan" Te dice Midoriya

Sales

 **En el camino**

"(t/n)-chan suena bien" Dices bajo pensando en lo que te dijo Midoriya

"Tal vez despues de todo esta raza si valga la pena" Vez el cielo con una sonrisa grande

"Despues de todo aun queda algo que sw pueda rescatar" Vez tu casa y entras

Un olor familiar en mi casa

Habro la puerta y entro

"Hola Aizawa-sensei"

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Estamos cambiandonos a nuestros trajes de heroes

Estabas apunto de ponerte tu traje

Solo estaban Tsuyu y tu

"(t/n) como te hiciste esa cicatriz kero"

Te señala tu cintura donde se notaba como si algo hubiera sido arracando

"Cuando era pequeña me arracaron ese pedazo de piel" Te pones tu traje

"Lo siento no debi preguntar"

"No te preocupes Tsuyu-chan" Dices algo suave

"Por que eres fria con los demas y con algunos no"

"No lo se Tsuyu-chan pero te lo contarle luego ya"

"Si kero vamos"

Van donde los demas

"Ahora que estan todos" All Migth estaba al costado de Aizawa-sensei

Se escucha una alarma

"Una alarma"

"Alguien entro hay intrusos"

Todos se ponen en poses defensiva

Empujo aun lado a Mina y Uraraka

"Eso dolio (t/n)" Se queja

Cuando te ve

Unas cadenas les iban a dar en vez te dieron a ti

La cadenas me ataron esas horribles cadenas

"Aizawa-sensei han encadenadando a (t/n)-chan kero" Dice Tsuyu preocupada por su amiga

"Sueltemen!!!" Gritas alguien jara tu cadena haciendote callar

Como si de una mascota se tratara

"Sueltera" Dice Aizawa alistando su bufanda mientras los demas se ponen en pose defensiva

De hay sale un grupo de jovenes

"Lo siento pero la llevaremos a su lugar de origen" Dice un pelirosado con ojos jade

"La llevaremos a casa al pequeño caos" Dice un chico con pircing y ojos rojos

"No les crean nada" Jara la cadena volviendote a hacer callar

"(T/n)-chan" Dice Mina-chan

Las cadenas no puedo usar mi magia pero mi quirk lo intentare

Empiezo disimuladamente hacer unas cadenas invisibles

"Ella esta bajo la supervicion de la U.A no tienen derecho a llevarsera" Si quirk no funcionaba con ese grupo

"Margasta tu vista tu "quirk" no funciona con nosotros no usamos quirk usamos magia" Dice una peliazul de ojos marrones

"Nos llevaremos a (t/n) para que regrese a casa el consejo magico estara feliz"

(No quiero regresar a ese horrible lugar no quiero a volver a sentir esa humillacion de hace años solo Mest era bueno conmigo) Piensas lista para utilizar tu quirk pero Aizawa-sensei accidentarmen utilizo tu quirk sobre ti

Los estudiantes estaban listos para atacar

"No tienen poder sobre nosotros" Dice Aizawa ya razonando para evitar una pelea

"Bueno nos an pillado" Dice entre risas en pelirosa

"Volveresmos con los papeles para llevarnola antes de irnos ten esto es tuyo" Tira un collar mientras aun tenias las cadenas

Vez el collar estaba abierto

"El collar de Naomi" Dices rota ellos eran los culpables

"Lo tenia un gato parlante que murio si no me equivoco"

Ellos son los asesinos de Naomi

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Las lagrimas salian de tus ojos pero no eran normales pues tus ojos no tenian pupilas mientras debajo salia un enorme circulo magico

"AHHHHH!!!!" Sueltas ese grito desgarrador

Todos se tapan los oidos, mientras encima del lugar se formaba una nube de tormenta mientras circulos magicos salen del suelo y el techo

El caos se desato o mejor dicho el apocalipsi

"Detente (t/n) estas liberando un" Antes de terminar el pelirosado grita algo

"DESATASTE EL APOCALIPSIS PORQUE ERES SU HIJA!!!!!"

Bueno hay fue mi calma

"CALLATE RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL APOCALIPSIS!!!!!!!!" Lanzas ese rugido uno de los mas fuerte mando a volar a ese grupo

"Adios apocalipsis-chan" Dice la peliazulada mientras el grupo se iba volando a su casa "magnolia"

"Calmate (t/n)!!!!" Grita Aizawa

Escuchas algo dentro de ti

"Calmate mocosa eres mi hija calmate tu no eres lo que dicen cuenta hasta tres"

"Acnologia!!!"

"Te estoy hablando telepaticamente estoy matando humanos en las capitales magica"

"Ya espero volvete a ver Acnologia"

Te calmas

Todo el lugar vuelve a como era antes

Todo se calman

Aun tenias cadenas estabas sentada con la mirada sin vida

"Naomi" Susurras

Salamander estas me las pagaras

Midoriya con ayuda de Lida y Yaoyorozu te liberan de esas cadenas

Te acercas al collar para abrazarlo

"Que acaba de pasar" Pregunta Yaoyorozu

Te desmayas

No quiero que ellos mueran no quiero volver a vivir eso no quiero ser la causante de la muerte de millones de personas no de nuevo

 ** _Continuara..._**


	9. contando la verdad

**_Un recuerdo vago_**

 ** _Un pequeño niño mitad albino y mitad pelirrojo corria en las calles uno de sus ojos estaba vendando_**

 ** _La lluvia habia empezado y cada vez se ponia mas fuerte_**

 ** _El pequeño corria pues dos sujetos lo estaban persiguiendo_**

 ** _Llega abajo de un puente_**

 ** _"Ya no hay salida" Dice uno el sujeto_**

 ** _El pequeño tenia una herida no se podia defender de ellos_**

 ** _"Ahora muere pequeño!!!"_** ** _El espera el golpe pero jamas llego cuando habre los ojos ve a una niña frente a ella_**

 ** _Los dos sujetos tirados en el suelo con algo de sangre_**

 ** _"Deberia darles vergüenza por meterse con alguien mas pequeño que ustedes"_**

 ** _"No te metas mocosa"_**

 ** _"Quieren otra paliza!!!!"_** ** _Los sujetos salen corriendo aterrorizados de la pequeña_**

 ** _Ella voltea_**

 ** _"Oye estas bien no te lastimaron"_**

 ** _Se acerca para revisarlo ve la herida_**

 ** _"Estas herido te sanarle" Una energía celeste azulada salen de su mano sando su herida_**

 ** _"Listo como nuevo"_**

 ** _El empieza a toser_**

 ** _"Hace frio ten esto te ayudara"_** ** _Le pone un pañuelo celeste_**

 ** _"Veo que no hablas mucho"_**

 ** _Lo vez a los ojos el se sonroja estas muy cerca_**

 ** _"Veo que entrenas con tu padre y no te agrada tu padre"_** ** _El te mira sorprendido_**

 ** _"Acnologia-toosan me enseño ver a las personas atravez de sus ojos yo tambien entreno"_**

 ** _Le sonries_**

 ** _"Quedate con el pañuelo te lo regalo"_**

 ** _El asciente_**

 ** _"Eres calido pero a la vez helado"_**

 ** _Le dices sonriendo_**

 ** _El se sonroja_**

 ** _"Bueno vamos a tu casa ya se el camino"_**

 ** _Despues_**

 ** _Ya habian llegado a su casa_**

 ** _"Cual es tu nombre?"_**

 ** _"Shoto Shoto Todoroki"_**

 ** _"Espero volvelte haber Shoto-kun adios" Se va corriendo_**

 ** _"Espera cual es tu nombre?" Ya se habia ido_**

 ** _El unico recuerdo que tenia de esa niña era su pañuelo que le regalo_**

 ** _Pero jamas la volvio a ver hasta ahora pero no sabe que esa niña es ella_**

Te despiertas

"Todoroki Shoto?" Es lo unico que recuerdo de mi sueño

Hablando del rey de roma

Estaba en la enfermeria

El collar mi pañuelo

"Esto es tuyo (t/n)-san"

Te entrega tu pañuelo y collar

"Gracias de verdad gracias" Abrazas ambos objetos

"Aizawa-sensei me mando haber si ya hanbias despertado"

"Como vez acabo de despertar"

"Veo que estas bien" Te dice

Tu miras la ventana

"Ellos se fueron no?"

"Hablas de ese grupo de extraños si los mandaste volando"

"(Me descontrole de nuevo debo irme de haca entonces)"

"No deberias volver Todoroki-san" Dices razondando hoy te irias a otro lugar

"Vamos Aizawa-sensei nos esta llamando a todos a la sala de profesores"

Tu ascientes y lo sigues

Tus ojos al paso del camino perdian la vida iban perdiendo el brillo

Llegan a la sala

Toda la clase estaba hay al igual que All Migth, Aizawa-sensei y el director

"Los estabamos esperando tome asciento joven Todoroki, joven (t/n) venga por favor"

Ascientes en silencio te pones al costado de All Migth

"Clase 1-A es hora que sepan la verdad de algo" Dice el director

Ellos estaban tensos tu solo miras la ventana

Aizawa-sensei suspira

"Escuchen mocosos lo que oiran no se lo pueden decir a nadie este es un secreto entre nosotros nadie mas debe saber entendido!!!!!"

"Si Aizawa-sensei!!!!"

"(t/n) es la hija del ser que va a acabar con la vida ella es la hija del apocalipsis"

Ellos se sorprenden

"Soy la hija del dragon del apocalipsis Acnologia el que traera caos y destrucion a la raza humana" Dices con ojos si vida apretando el pañuelo

"Hace un tiempo atras cuando estaba patrullando con Mic la encontramos al vorde la muerte"

"Llegue a esta ciudad despues de escapar de nuevo del consejo magico ahi era torturada diariamente sufria muchas cosas que ningun humano podria aguantar hay perdi mi humanidad" Los ojos sin vida se hacen mas notorios

"Ella nos conto lo que habia sufrido despues que su padre adoptivo desapareciera, ella estaba bajo la custodia de la U.A desde entoces"

"La razon por la que soy fria todos es la unica manera que la desgracia no me siga"

"A que te refieres" Pregunta Midoriya

"Cada vez que me encariñaba con alguien o un lugar al poco tiempo ellos morian por el grupo que llego hoy"

"Eso paso porque me empece a encariñar con ustedes cada vez que muestro mis sentimientos pasa eso ni mi exceed pudo sobrevivir a esto"

"No es pecado tener sentimiento o encariñarse con alguien" Dice Todoroki

Lo vez

"Cualquier ser sea humano o cualquier especie merece querer a alguien o sentir sus sentimientos"

"Todoroki-san" Dice mientras tus ojos recuperaban algo de vida

"Dije algo malo?" Pregunta no entiendo la mirada de todos incluyendo a la de sus superiores

"No importa solo quiero que sepan algo que nadie sabe incluyendolo director"

Ellos te prestan atencion

"Mi padre es el actual rey de los dragones y el..."

"ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES UNA PRINCESA!!!!!" Gritan Mina-chan y Uraraka

Te cae una gotita en la cabeza

"Si pero el punto es, yo algun dia voy a tener que matarlo por eso me entreno para que lo matara para ser la siguiente reina de los dragones el punto es que..."

Tomas aire

"Yo soy la persona que decidera si la raza humana vivira o morira es mi decision yo debo ver si traere el apocalipsi o perdonare la vida de esta ciudad" Finalizas

 **Despues**

Estoy llendo a casa

Un olor se acerca

"Hola Todoroki-san" Dices volteando viendo al joven

"Hola (t/n)-san puedo acompañarte"

"Claro por que no"

En el camino

"Vas a sacar tus sentimientos"

"No lo se si pasan cosas malas"

"Hazlo te ves mas bonita cuando eres tu misma y dejas tu actitud fria de lado"

"No lo se Todoroki-san si mi padre me viera"

"Pero no esta tu no lo odias te abandono"

Tu lo niegas

"Jamas podria odiarlo el me dejo vivir el me dejo disfrutar esta vida el me quire a su manera es mi unica familia despues de todo" Vez el cielo estaba oscureciendo

"Ya veo"

"Ya llegamos adios Todoroki-san"

"Dime Todoroki-kun somo amigos no"

"Amigos? Entoces dime (t/n)-chan"

"Adios (t/n)-chan"

"Adios Todoroki-kun"

El se va y cierras la puerta

Tal vez despues de todo puedas hacer amigos

"Acnologia estarias orgullosa de mi" Te ries de la pregunta

Tal vez despues de todo tu vida podria mejorar

 ** _Continuara..._**


	10. Contando cuentos entre nosotros

Estabas llendo a clases

"(Creo que seguire el consejo de Todoroki-kun y dejare a frote mis sentimientos)"

Entras al salon y te sientas en tu lugar

Eras la unica que se sentaba sola

"Ahora que me acuerdo cual es tu quirk (t/n)-chan kero" Tsuyu-chan se habia acercado

"Mi quirk es Dragon slayer de apocalipsis y manipulacion de las cadenas" Dices normal

"Kero hablas normal ya no eres fria" Te abraza

Te sonroja

"No hagas eso Tsuyu-chan aun me acostumbro a volver tener sentimientos" Dices sonroja

"Kawai!!!" Mina-chan te abraza por detras

Tsuyu-chan y Mina-chan te abrazaban

"Eres muy Kawai sonroja"

"No lo soy"

"Si lo eres kero"

Ambas te sueltan porque Aizawa-sensei habia llegado

Todos se sientan

Despues

"Este trabajo lo haran en parejas agrupense"

Todos se agrupan

No sabias con quien hacer

"(t/n)-chan hacemos el trabajo juntos"

"Si Todoroki-kun"

Suena la campana

Todos salen a comer

Agarras tu bento esperas a que todos salgan

Te vas a la azotea a comer

"Sabias que vendrias aqui"

"Y yo sabia que me estabas siguiendo Todoroki-kun"

El se sienta a tu costado

"Por que te gusta comer en la azotea"

"Es que me recuerda cuando era pequeña y Acnologia me llevaba en su espalda a ver los cielos despues de todo el es un dragon"

"Y tu Todoroki-kun ese pañuelo que llevabas en el festival deportivo quien te lo dio"

"Cuando era pequeño una niña me lo regalo aunque no me dijo su nombre"

"Ya se" Te vino una idea

Agarras su cabeza y la juntas a la tuya

"Veremos tu recuerdos cierra los ojos"

El cierra los ojos

Vez lo que soñaste

Sueltas su cabeza

"Todoroki-kun tu pañuelo era mio yo te lo regale"

"Tu eras esa niña"

"Si cuando era pequeña mi padre me dejo ver el mundo humano y yo te regale mi pañuelo"

"Quiere que te lo devuelva"

"No ya tengo uno nuevo y quiero que lo quedes como señal de amistad" Le sonries

"Una pregunta"

"Cual"

"Como hiciste eso?"

"Es magia Mets me la enseño cuando el consejo magico me tenia"

Suena la campana

Ambos se van al salon

Salida

"Todoroki-kun lo hacemos en mi casa no hay nadie solo estaremo tu y yo".

El asciente

 **Al dia siguiente**

"Pasa Todoroki-kun" El entra

"Quieres un poco de te antes de empezar"

El lo niega

"Bueno empecemos el trabajo"

 **Al terminar**

"Todoroki-kun quieres una de mis galletas las hice yo misma"

El agarra uno y se la come

Ambos estaban comiendo galletas

"Todoroki-kun y como fue el entrenamiento que tuviste con tu padre"

El se queda callado y baja la mirada

"Lo siento no debi preguntar"

"No de todos modos yo te lo quiero contar" El te empieza a contar los abusos de su padre haci su madre y de los entremientos

"Veo que no tuviste una buena infancia"

"Bueno para estar parejos te contare algo de la mia"

"A los 5 años Acnologia desaparecio me quede sola camine hasta llegar a la capital de Magnolia hay unos magos de un gremio oscuro me querian secuestrar yo los mate de un solo golpe pero estaba herida hay empezo mi desgracia un mago de FT Natsu Dragneel o Salamander me hallo me llevo a su gremio hay me cuidaron me ofrecieron que me una pero antes de responder el consejo magico aparecio y me llevo hay despues de unos dias se enteraron que era hija de Acnologia cuando se entero que era hija de Acnologia todo su odio fue haci mi" Tu mirada se empieza a nublar

"Hay me torturaron y me crucificaron me humillaron solo un chico Mets me protegio a escondidas me enseño su magia y puede escapar despues empece a vagar hasta llegar a una aldea donde me acogiero y protegieron pero Salamader lidero el grupo solo conformado por Dragon slayer por ellos odiaban a mi padre y la mejor manera de hacerlo pagar hacer sufrir a su hija"

"Pero tu no tenias culpa alguna"

"Lo se Todoroki-kun pero ellos no, en ese momento volvia a ver a mi padre el me llevo y me cuiado algunos dias despues se fue a seguir haciendo su trabajo, cada vez que me encariñaba ellos aparecian y quitaban todo lo que queria" Vez la ventana

"Ya es tarde Todoroki-kun otro dia te seguire contando ya"

El asciente lo sigue para despedirte

Se va y te dejas caer en la puerta

"La magia mas fuerte de todas es el amor no Acnologia si me enamoro sere alguien mas fuerte?" Dices mientras agarrabas un espejo y mirabas tu cara

Tenias los mismo tatuajes que el pero los ocultabas

"Algun día les mostrare mi verdadera forma" Agarras un cuadro

"Acnologia donde estes crees que algun día me convierta en dragon?"

Dejas el cuadro donde estaba la foto de ambos el ultimo dia que estuvo a tu costado antes de desaparecer por años

 **En la bañera**

Estas tomando un baño

"Estan relajante ser yo" Vez tus tatuajes que heredaste de Acnologia

Sales de la bañera

"Veamos" Cierras los ojos y estos cambian aun color celeste

Te secas el cabello y lo peinas como Acnologia en su forma humana

"Soy una version femenina de Acnologia" Vez tu reflejo en el espejo solo te faltaba la ropa y serias identica a el

Te ries de ti

Tus ojos vuelven a su color original

Vez la ventana

Estaba muy oscuro esta se vian las estrellas

"Ya es de noche voy a dormir mañana hay clases"

"Estoy volviendo a ser humana" Te tiras en la cama con una gran sonrisa

Vez a tu costado y agarras el collar para habrirlo

"Naomi estoy haciendo amigos como te lo prometi algun dia le mostrare mi verdadera forma"

 ** _"Las emociones nos hacen humanos y yo volvere a ser una humana algun dia tocare los cielos como un humano despues de todo su raza no esta tan perdida como creia"_**

 ** _continura..._**


	11. Cap 11

(t/c/o): Color de ojos

(t/c/p): Color de pelo

Ya es de mañana

"Es temprano que bueno" Naomi siempre te despertaba

Te alistas

Peinas tu cabello (t/c/p) largo en una coleta

Te pones los zapatos y agarras tu mochila

"Siento que me olvido de algo" Te viene idea

"Adios Naomi" De despediter vez tu reflejo en el cuadro

"Casi me olvido de esconder mis tatuajes" Escondes tu tatuajes de cara y cuerpo

"Listo adios Naomi" Cierras la puerta para ir a la U.A

En la puerta

"Jijiji eres muy despistada (t/n)" Dice una gata blanca con ojos miel con una aurara en su cabeza y dos alas de angel viendo como te alejabas

Desaperece la gata como aparecio

 **Al llegar**

Nos avisaron que habrian los examenes finales primero la etapa mental despues lo fisico

 **Despues**

(Tres días de examen escrito) Piensas entrando

 **T** **res Días Después**

(Bueno los exámenes fueron fáciles yo soy inteligente)

Hoy es el examen práctico dirijiendo a la plaza central en autobus

No voy a dejarme humillar por las nauseas

(Bueno por yo no puedo hacerlo y ellos si) Piensas estare aburrida

Si preguntan por que estoy haci facil

"Los examenes finales parte fisica" y yo no lo hare por

El autobus para todos bajan

Y ven a los profesores

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por los senseis

"Obviamente también pueden fallar está prueba si quieren ir a la cabaña con los demás no quiero ver ningún error lamentable" habla Aizawa-sensei

"No tengo duda que Ya habrán aprendido la información sobre la prueba creo que tienen una vaga idea de lo que harán..."

"Si lo sabemos" Habla Denki

"Escuchamos que será como el examen de ingreso solo con robot ¡Llegar al bosque ser fácil!" Dice rebosando de alegría Mina

(Pobre cuando sepa la verdad)

Mina empieza a hablar de lo grandioso que será el campamento

"Lo siento pero no es haci debido a varias razones cambiamos el concepto" Dice el directo Nedzu

"Dado al ataque de villanos en la U.S.J decidimos con varios profesores que los ataques a robot no son muy real por lo tanto daremos batallas en persona y enfazita a una batalla un ambiente de batalla más real" Dice el director

Pongo mi mano en mi boca para evitar reir de la cara de todos y mas la de Kaminari y Mina-chan

"Hoy formaremos grupos de dos se enfrentará a un profesor" Apuntando haci nosotros

"Con nuestro senseis" Dice Uraraka aún en shock

"Ya los equipos y con quién pelearán Ya han sido decididos"

"Debido a cómo actúan sus calificaciones grados de familialidad con sus compañeros"

Va nombrando los equipos

Al terminar

"Aizawa-sensei?" Pregunta Lida

"Si Lida"

"Falta (t/n)-san"

"Ella la hizo el examen y paso con la calificacion mas alta"

"NANI!!!!!" Gritan ellos

 ** _Flash back_**

 **"Por que estoy aqui" Estan en la plaza central y todos los profesores estan hay y el director**

 **"Tu haras tu examen ya"**

 **"Contra todos los senseis" Dices**

 **"Si es un poco injusto lo se pero"**

 **"No es perfecto" Dices sonriendo**

 **"Empecamos en 1 2 3 YA!!!!"**

 **Mightning-sensei te intena poner a dormir**

 **Saltas** **y pateas su espalda** **haciendola caer**

 **Etoplasmo a la izquierda lo esquivas**

 **Presentador Mic usa tu quirk**

 **Mis oidos sangran son muy sensibles**

 **"Eso duele RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL APOCALIPSIS!!!!!"**

 **Lo mandas a volar**

 **Te limpias la sangre de tus oidos**

 **"(No puedo oir olfato no me falles)"**

 **Cemento utiliza su quirk y no puedes moverte**

 **All Migth atras**

 **"CABEZASO!!!!!" Le tiras un cabezaso** **tu cabeza tenia escamas mas duro el golpe**

 **Su puño en vez rompe el cemento**

 **Lo agarras y lo lanzas aplastando al director y luego Mightning-sensei**

 **"Pesan mas que una ballena"**

 **Cemento y Etoplasmo corren haci ti**

 **Saltas haciendo que ambos choquen**

 **Pateas sus espaldas a la pila**

 **"Faltan dos"**

 **Una bufanda te ata**

 **"Te tengo"**

 **"Error yo te tengo" Unas cadenas salen de tus brazos atrapandolo**

 **"SAYONARA!!!!!" Gritas arrojandolo haci Presetandor Mic**

 **Te sientas en la pila de profesores**

 **"Y aprove"** **Dices en tono burlon**

 **"Si aprovaste" Dice el director siendo aplastado por All Migth**

 **Tu sonries y saltas de la pila callendo de pie**

 **"Y a la proxima no se metan con el apocalipsis en vida"**

 **(Debo entrenar mas si no voy a perder) Piensas llendote**

 **Tus oidos son muy sensibles**

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Tu saludas con la mano a los profesores ellos se asustan

"Voy a ver sus peleas nomas" Te vaz a ver las peleas donde estaba RecoveryGirl

 **Al dia siguiente**

Al campamento todos vamos a ir y también lo que reprobaron es bueno para todos

"(No vienen que bueno)" Piensas

Suena la campana de reseco

Esperas como siempre para ir a la azotea

"Creo que ya se te hizo costumbre comer haca Todoroki-kun no te escondas se que estas hay"

El sale de su escondite y se sienta a tu costado

Comer con el es tranquilo no es de mucha habla

El te veia desimuladamente mientras comias tu Onigiris

Lo vez le ofreces uno

"Quieres un Onigiri lo prepare yo misma"

El lo toma y se lo come

"Como sabe"

"Esta delicioso"

Tus ojos le salen estrellas

"Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar estos postres tu opinion es muy valiosa" Le dices sonroja

"(Es mi conejillo de indias en mis comidas)" Piensas

Suena la campana

"Vamos ah Todoroki-kun una cosa"

El te mira

"No te escondas cuando vengas a comer a la azotea eres bienvenido cuando quieras" El asciente

Ambos van a clases

 **Salida**

"Tu ya tienes toda las cosas para el campamento?"

"No lo se tengo que ver y tu"

"Creo que si no se voy a ver es la primera vez que voy a un campamento "normal" bueno jamas eh acampado de todos modos" Dices rascandote la mejilla

"Hasta mañana Todoroki-kun" Te despides y te dejas caer en tu puerta

Dejas de ocultar tus tatuajes

 **Despues**

"Tengo que acostumbrarme a ocultar mis tatuajes si voy a estar con ellos"

Tu telefono suena

"Diga... hola Todoroki-kun que pasa?... si claro seria un gusto cuando... en unos minutos ya estas viniendo... ya te espero" Cuelgas

Te cambias con unos shorts y una camisa de color celeste

Tocan tu puerta

"Ya habro"

Te detienes antes de habrir

"Casi se me olvida" Escondo mis tatuajes

"Vamos Todoroki-kun" Lo ibas a acompañar a comprar las cosas para el campamento

Creo que mi humanidad esta volviendo poco a poco como este sentimiento como se llama?

Ya me acorde **_felicidad..._**

 ** _continuara..._**


End file.
